Physcotelekinetic
by Betty More Fishe
Summary: Draco is the head of the Death Eater Revolt, but things don't go as planned.


_Authors's Note: So no one has commented on this story, I know its got a few kinks but ia at least thought it deserved one review, although compared to my other stories even i have to admit this is not the best story, so sad. Anyway i did a few edits because it was utterly terrible, it's still not error free but its better than it was, I think i sort of switched stories 3/4 the way through before i edited this, IDK what the hell happened. Anywho, if you are reading this i hope you enjoy, but don't judje my writing ability by this story alone, actually don't judje my writing by any of the stories on this sight, my REAL writing is much better!_

"Harry? Harry, wake up." Harry opened slightly goopy eyes and looked at Herminie, who had a haggard, worried expression.

As he sat up and rubbed his eyes Herminie said, "There's been a Death Eater Rebellion, McGonagall is requesting our assistance in the medical ward."

Harry was suddenly wide awake, "What?"

Ron appeared beside Herminie with wide eyes and an almost yellow tint to his skin as he said, "The reports say that Death Eaters turned on their master."

Harry jerked on a jacket and in secants the Trio had made there way to a fireplace and flowed to Hogwarts. The entire third floor was a mass of injured. It took an extra forty minutes to get to the headmaster office. McGonagall was at the Gargoyle, and when she saw the golden Trio She nodded up to her office and said, "Before you head up, I feel I should tell you that the head of the Rebellion was Draco Malfoy."

McGonagall held up her hand to prevent the protest the three were about to make and said, "When he failed to kill both Dumbledore and you, the dark lord had his mother brutally murdered, his father tried to cover it up... Draco has been giving us information not even Severus knew for months…. We don't have time for you to question him, not when we still have a chance of catching He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

The three glance at one another than looked down with faint blushes of shame. McGonagall nodded and said, "The war council will be convening in moments, if you hurry you can still make it."

McGonagall rushed toward the infirmary and the three quickly headed up the stairs, as they approached the top they could hear Draco say, "They'll take him to the Greenwhich estate. The property is still warded, but they won't have had time or the inclination to have prevented me from entering."

Severus growled out, "Lucius knows you've turned, why wouldn't he block you from the estate?"

Draco laughed and said, "He would never expect me to return their, not after the last revival. Plus he saw me go down after taking that hex to the shoulder, he thought I was down for the count and I was careful to let him believe it. I'll still have to get past a few minor Hex circles, but once I've opened the wards they should disengage. Moody, we'll need you to keep an eye on the wards, I can keep them down for only so long, once their down signal the order to send in the troops."

The three had frozen outside the door, not really beliving what they were hearing. After a secant a voice piped up, "What's the rush?"

Severus let out a hissed, "WE only have hours before they move the Lord to somewhere more discrete, it could be months, even years before we can fix his location."

Draco let out a snort and said, "Plus we only have six and a half hours before the spell keeping the mark deactivated fails, once it does the fight's over."

A female voice, which sounded like Tonks, asked, "What do you mean?"

Draco said calmly, "Once the spell ends, most of the Death Eaters who stepped aside for this rebellion will return to supporting the Lord. The Order doesn't stand a chance against the Elders."

There were several mumbles but no one said anything clear for a minute, so Draco said, "Myself and Moody here have supplied the order with a peninsula, one is a clearing towards the back of Greenwhich property, the other is a clearing a few dozen yards from the front gates. It should take me about ten minutes to get in and get the wards down, and they'll stay down for twenty minutes to half an hour, so be ready for moody's signal. If I'm in longer than thirty minutes, then it's likely a failed attempt and you should all double up your apparitions so any nearby Death Eaters don't track you."

There were another set of quite murmurs and as Draco spoke his voice came closer as he said, "Moody, I'll meet you at the sight in twenty, I think I'll have Madam Pomfrey add another layer of seals to the shoulder."

Suddenly the door to the office swung open, and a slightly un-kept and battered Draco Malfoy was standing on the other side. Draco smirked down at them, since they were standing a few steps below he could do that to even Ron and said, "The golden ones finally decided to come out and join the fight, I'm sure the others can't wait to fill you in." He held the door open wider and said, "You'll pardon me not staying, but I have better things I need to get done."

With that Draco shoved between Herminie and Ron and made his way down the stairs. The three walked into the war council room and Remus and Tonks were quick and happy to explain the plan and their roles in it. Pretty much they would be sitting on the sidelines as back up for this fight. After a few minutes Moody pulled out two bowls, instructing one half of the room to look in one and the other half to look into the other, when everyone had come out and had a clear picture where to apparate Moody said, "We've tried to do a run around the outside of the buriers to decide how big a threat we have, but we can't see in and we don't want to be seen till Malfoy raises the buriers. We have no way to know for sure the exact number of death eaters but I can tell you there is enough to set me on edge. They may have other threats. We need to have Constant Vigilance."

Harry ended up at the front gate while Ron and Herminie somehow ended up in the back. Mad-eye was next to him, staring intently at the shimmering burrier that lit up like a firework whenever the wind blew the wrong way. They had only been there a few minutes when there was a small crack and Draco Malfoy was standing next to Moody. Draco glanced around, his gaze veiled and said in a quite voice, "Once this is all over don't expect me to head back to any of the Orders places right away. If this works I'll need to see some people and try to stop as many upstarts for power, if it goes bad I'll be too busy saving my own skin to help out with the Order for a while."

Moody nodded and said, "It's been a pleasure working with you, try not to get killed."

Tonks piped in, "Or captured, you don't want to get captured."

Draco laughed, a laugh that sent chills down Harry's spine and said, "Cousin those are one and the same, except I'm a traitor, so if I think I'm going to get caught, I'll take myself, and any death eaters nearby, out."

Tonks paled as Draco walked towards the front gate, she looked to Moody who only raised a shoulder and said, "If I were in his position I'd say the same thing. Now be quite so I can concentrate on those wards."

It had been about nine minutes since Draco had passed through the glowing wall and disappeared from sight when Moody raised one hand and sent out a hoot that sounded remarkably like an owl. Suddenly their was a surge of movement. The magic glowing wall was still there but it didn't react at all when things were thrown through it by the wind, so the group headed in. The front gates had been left open and as they passed it was like they could finally see what was beyond them. On the far side of a large courtyard was a squad of death-eaters. They're numbers where small but they were each holding the end of a leash, that connected to the collar of some hideous looking beasts. Moody stiffened and called out, "Hell Hounds one o'clock, don't look um in the eyes."

The squad finally seemed to notice the intruders and where heading towards them when Draco threw open an almost invisible door right behind them and cast some spell that encased them in a giant block of ice. Draco raised an eyebrow at Moody and said, "We don't have much time, keep an eye out for Blazing hex rings, there are eight just in the front room, I think I also saw a wraith so avoid casting Lumos if you can."

Then he was gone, but he had left the door open. They all headed to the door, pausing for a moment as Tonks tapped the block of ice and asked, "Think they're still alive in there?"

Moody glanced at it for a moment and said, "Yes, but not for long." And with a flick of his wrist the block of ice shattered like glass. Moody stooped through the doorway without another word and Tonks stared at the shattered pieces for a moment before falling in step with the rest of the group.

They were halfway through the entrance hall, everyone had their eyes on the tiny scorch marks on the floor that indicated Blazing hexes when a shriek filled the air. Everyone tried to cover their ears as a wispy, ghost of a creature entered and the sound grew louder. Harry felt like his head was going to explode and it looked like not even Moody was prepared for this. Several of the group fell to their knees clutching at their ears. Harry was about to steps behind them when suddenly the sound disappeared. Everyone looked up to see one dark cloaked figure with some sort of blade stuck through the middle of the ghost who was clutching at her middle as though in pain. The figure pulled the blade out and with a pop the ghost completely disappeared. The figure turned and with a flick of their head the hood fell back to reveal Pansy Parkinson. She smiled at the group and said, "Draco went up the stairs, I won't stop you but I recommend you hurry, one of you tripped an alarm."

The rest went by at high speed. Pansy walked off down a dark hallway and the Order members headed up the stairs. Once they reached the top several older death-eaters jumped out and started throwing hexes and it was a fight. It was a large hall but with this many people it felt small and cramped. The others seemed to be holding their own and after a few minutes the first Death-eater fell, then it was only a matter of time before, one by one the rest fell to the floor. Then they were moving on down the hall which eventually opened up into a large atrium where several cloaked and mask figures were fighting one another. Draco was in the middle of the fray and was practically running to the center of the room and the source of all the faint light around them. Moody gasped and said under his breath, "should have known." Then Draco had his hands around the globe like object and every death eater in the room fell to the ground, rivaling in pain until Draco lifted the orb and tossed it to the ground. The ground shook and the air was filled with too much energy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Time Jump<strong>_:

* * *

><p>Draco glared at his jailer, but the look was diminished by his black eye and bleeding lip. The man smiled, he was dark and lithe looking and his voice was too low when he said, "Even all beat up you're a pretty little thing."<p>

Draco's sneer was still in place, but inside he was panicking, he could feel the dark negative energy practically radiating off of this man. The man tilted his head to the side and took a step forward. Draco didn't flinch, didn't blink, using ever technique he knew to keep his mask in place as the dark man approached him and ran a hand over his battered cheek, Draco locked his jaw to keep a shiver at bay. The dark man chuckled, and the sound grated on Draco's every nerve. When the man's hand moved lower, he closed his eyes and forced his mind to shut off. He forced his mind to somewhere ells so that he wouldn't have to feel the bastards hands touching him in ways he never wanted to be touched again.

* * *

><p>When Draco first blinked his eyes opened again, he had no idea how long he had been out of it, and for a secant he didn't remember where he was. When he felt the cold bight of a blade biting into the flesh of his thigh, his memory came speeding back, and he licked at his bloody lip. He heard a slightly familiar, nauseating giggled and finally managed to look into the dull blue eyes of Daphne Greengrass.<p>

Daphne smiled, and in that instant Draco knew she was under the influence of the Imperious and several illegal potions. Daphne let out that annoying, high pitched giggle as she raised the blade in her hand and with a firm but almost gentle hand, cut through Draco's shirt and into the flesh in front of his ribs. He knew that if she pressed a little harder she could slip the blade through his ribs, but obviously she had been sent down here to hurt Draco, but not to kill him. After the first cut Daphne began to carefully cut above and below it with precise moves. The cuts were perfectly parallel and looked like they belonged on a piece of grid paper and not on skin.

After the sixth or seventh cut Draco said, "I know your aware of what you're doing, but can't force yourself to stop. I know you wouldn't do this willingly, and that this is probably hurting you worse than me. Try not to feel guilty or blame yourself for any of this later."

Daphne paused with the blade still slightly imbedded in the flesh of his lower abdomen, her light blue eyes were foggy and her voice was the low Alto of a man, "She loves you." Draco's eyes widened a fraction, but the voice continued, "At first she had a small crush, you were rich, pureblood, and handsome. Then it escalated when she realized you had a keen intelligence. She watched you constantly for years, even when she realized that she stood no chance. She loved you so much, but it was obvious to her that you were in love with another. Even knowing she will never have you she still loves you, and doing this is breaking her the way nothing ells can."

Draco smiled, although it was painful and reopened wounds on his mouth, and said, "You won't break her, not like this. Daphne is stronger and smarter that you have ever given her credit for."

Daphne snarled and the hand holding the blade lashed fast and erratically, sometimes the slice cut across, other times they cut, up or down. Draco tried to count the cuts, tried to catalog them all, but after a few deeper slashes the edges of his vision became fuzzy. The darkness slowly began to pull him in, until he was unconscious.

* * *

><p>When Draco came too again, he almost instantly knew where he was and what had happened to him. At first he felt warm, like he was cocooned in blankets, but the warmth quickly turned to burning, to searing. It was like every inch of exposed skin was being branded with flames. It hurt, but after less than a secant he had categorized the feel as something from one of his father's illegal books. Once he knew it was just a spell, that he wasn't really burning, he could turn the still functioning part of his brain to breaking the curse. It still burned, but he was a master at breaking and changing spells, especially spells that were categorized as dark. It only took him a few secants to send the spell back to its maker, and after a minute the heat dissipated, replaced by the screams of his unfamiliar guard.<p>

After a few minutes the guard fell to the ground, dead, his own spell turned against him, his own magic killed him. Draco let out a small smile of victory, but it faded when he realized he was still in pain. He blinked open his eyes and looked down. His shirt had been completely removed to show cut after cut, lining up over his chest and abdomen. He could see a few places where the knife had gone to deep, and whoever had cut him had then used magic seals to keep him from bleeding to death. They wanted him alive, and the fact that no mind spells had been cast, meant they wanted him sane and aware of the torture. He sagged against the chains holding him, and his wrist began to trickle blood from the raw wounds there. He ignored the pain when he felt a faint pressure. He closed his eyes, ground his jaw, and jerked on the chains holding him. His whole body screamed in protest, his left shoulder the worst because they hadn't removed the Hex there. He ignored the pain, and centered his mind on the faint twinges coming from the shackles.

He had been so focused on the Shackles he hadn't noticed that more guards where approaching. He wasn't prepared for the Crucius curse that hit him square in the chest, and by the time he realized what was going on he was in too much pain to do anything. It was painful, but the caster obviously was not as well versed as his father in that particular curse, so although he withered in pain, he didn't scream or cry out. After what felt like hours but what he knew for certain was only a minute the caster lost control of the spell and the pain trickled away, and Draco laughed at his assailant till he got up the energy to send another, slightly more painful curse his way.

He locked his jaw to keep his voice at bay. The more he withered in pain from the curse the more he opened up wounds. Blood streamed from his body, and he could feel it pooling at his feet. He was acutely aware that the cuts weren't just on his chest and abdomen, but littered his arms and legs and he could feel welts on his back. He pushed the disconcerting thought that he was missing time out of his head and concentrated on the blood and the twinges coming from the shackles and the seals on the deeper wounds. When the spell dwindled again, he spat out blood and a cutting remark, what he didn't even know. He closed his eyes and when the magic hit him he was ready, and before it could even start to hurt he had turned the spell, not on his maker but on everything ells in the room, throwing in energy from the shackles, meant to keep him from doing magic. Obviously his captors had no idea what he was.

He kept his eyes closed against the explosion, and winced when pieces of metal and glass stuck to his skin. He heard the guard shout in pain and knew a large part of the ceiling had collapsed in on him. He leaned forward and fell to the ground, the shackles were nothing but tattered scraps of metal stuck to the wall. He took several deep breaths and winced when he realized the sealed circles on his wounds were gone, he wouldn't have much time before he bled out. As he pushed himself to his feet he winced at the black circles on the ground that had once been his blood, several still had smoky spirals winding in the air above them. Draco was about to lurch to his feet when he heard shouts and approaching footsteps, he couldn't stop the slightly manic grin on his face in that moment.

The other guards who approached used levitating charm to move away some of the rubble, he had hoped for something a little more complex but beggars can't be choosers. He turned two of the spells and those two guards where thrown back with such force that they broke through walls, taking most of the other guards with them. The rest of the magic from the spells he pulled into him, pushing the pain away and giving him the strength to stand up on shaking legs. When one of the guards used a more complex movement charm on the rubble Draco was able to turn it into an explosion that might have taken out the rest of the place, he didn't know or care as he climb through the rubble. One of the fallen Guards was still breathing, but with a quick nerve strike Draco killed him and took some of his magic. When the man stopped breathing Draco pulled off his outer cloak and wrapped it around himself.

Draco herd more voices coming, and quickly grabbed one of the guards' wand. He had barely stood straight and leveled it down the remnants of a hall when more guards, these ones in Death Eater robes arrived. He laughed when they cast as many Dark hexes as they could think of in his direction, he only had to backfire one to blow them all to smithereens, the rest of the energy he pushed into an apparition spell. There was only one person who he trusted to fix him up and not cut his throat now that his mother was dead. His Godfather might have had a dozen different agendas but deep down he couldn't stand to see someone ells suffer, and the man had always had a soft spot for him, So with the last of the magical energy he had stolen, he apparated to where Snape was at that moment in time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Another Time jump POV change<strong>_

* * *

><p>Harry was in the Hospital wing, recovering from a blasting curse that had tore up his leg, when the commotion started. After the failed attempt to kill Voldomore, the wing had been full for days, but after a week or so it had been cleared out. The Death Eaters had apologized, and had spilled the beans that their real goal wasn't to kill their old lord, but to free themselves from their own slavery. The Dark Lord could control them, kill them, with their own mark. He had used some sort of object to ground the spell, and the whole goal of the Death eaters where to get the object and destroy it. After that the goal was to get as many people to safety as possible. In fact, no one on their side had been killed, a few were in intensive care but no one had died. Only one person had been captured, and no one was even sure if Draco had been captured, or if he had just taken off on his own once the object had been destroyed.<p>

So the hospital Wing was practically empty, and silent, when the doors burst open to reveal Snape carrying a limp figure. Madam Pomfrey rushed over and helped Snape set the cloaked figure down on a bed as she asked, "What happened?"

Snape was pale as he said, "I was grading papers, then there was a loud pop…" He stopped talking as he covered his mouth, he looked for all the world as though he was about to be sick, and when Madam Pomfrey pulled back the cloak she let out a gasp then shouted at some first year with boils on her arms to run get the Headmistress.

When Pomfrey tried to remove the cloak completely the figure let out a groan and opened silver eyes, fogged over in pain as he called out, "Severus?"

Harry stiffened as he recognized those eyes and that faint voice. Snape stepped towards his godson, but the young Malfoy didn't seem to see him so he whispered something in his ear. Draco nodded his head and said, "No spells."

After he spoke, Draco collapsed back into the bed, and as Madam Pomfrey removed the cloak to reveal a bruised and bloody chest she asked, "What does he mean by that Severus?"

Snape took several steps back and collapsed into a chair before saying, "He's a physco- telekinetic, once he goes on the defensive any spell directed at him will be directed back at the user in an almost explosive reaction."

For a secant Madam Pomfrey seamed shocked, but then she got to work, healing Draco with salves and potions. Harry couldn't make himself look away from all those cuts. He watched in fascinated horror as Madam Pomfrey stitched up several of the deeper wounds by hand before wrapping them in gauze. She was working on her third deep wound when Draco began to shake. Madam Pomfrey froze and looked to Snape, who in a low voice said, "He must have taken in too much dark energy, his body's going into shock."

Madam Pomfrey looked like she might be sick as she said, "If he were a muggle he would have already bled to death. Some of these wounds are too small to be bleeding so much. Is He anemic?"

Severus cursed aloud and said, "I didn't even think about it… He's been taking suppressants for years to help him stay in control. I thought he had just taken off, he's done that before when he's used to much magic, but if he was captured and has been locked away since…"

Madam Pomfey held a hand over her mouth and said, "Do you have anything that might be able to combat the symptoms."

Snape stood and said, "I'll look, I think I might have something to at least alleviate some of the pain… Try to patch him up as best you can, an Anemic potion should help till I get back."

Snape rushed out of the room and Madam Pomfrey turned to a cabinet. After a few minutes she pulled a bottle out and ran back to Draco, she forced his body into a sitting position. Harry winced as he got a good look at Draco. It looked like there were more cuts than actual flesh on his chest, and he could see now that the cuts were littered over his arms and abdomen as well.

Madam Pomfrey rub at Draco's throat till the unconscious boy swallowed then laid him back down and got back to work healing his extensive wounds. When Madam Pomfrey turned Draco on to his stomach and exposed his matted back, Harry wince and asked out loud, "Why would they use such muggle methods?"

Madam Pomfrey looked up at Harry as though noticing him for the first time, and said sadly, "I suspect they wanted to keep him alive, most torture curses can only be kept up for a short period before the inflicted begins to waste away, although from the looks of it they did use several dark curses on him over the past few weeks."

Harry felt his eyes widen in apprehension as he asked, "How can you tell?"

Madam Pomfrey frowned and then gestured to Draco's clenched fists and said, "Prolonged contact with dark curses over a short period of time leaves several physical signs… the blackening of the nails is a sure sign of prolonged torture, but for signs of most short lived contact check for the red tint to the irises."

Madam Pomfrey gave Harry one more critical look, than asked, "Would you be willing to help, I can't stitch and apply the salve?"

Harry limped over and took the salve from Madam Pomfrey before asking, "Can it be applied directly to the wounds without risk of infection?"

She made a consenting sound but didn't stop stitching several lacerations on his back. As Harry began nervously rubbing the salve into the matted and bloody flesh he watched as a few of the cuts healed right up into scarred flesh and bruises began to fade. The more he applied the more he noticed several lacerations were not healing up, and when he pointed it out to Madam Pomfrey the woman said, "They must have used a cursed blade… those will take a lot longer to heal than even a normal muggle wound."

Harry frowned and asked, "Why not use it for all of the cuts then?"

Madam Pomfrey made a humming sound and looked like she was wondering the same thing when McGonagall said, "Because a cursed blade drains the user, especially when used against a physco-telekinetic." The two glanced at the headmistress and the woman asked, "How is he?"

Madam Pomfrey shook her head and said, "So far he's stable… but if Snape doesn't hurry back with a potion to help with the shock he might not make it."

McGonagall nodded and asked, "I hate to ask, but is there any way we can wake him up for a few questions?"

Madame Pomfrey looked like she wanted to say no but said, "A quick restorative might wake him for a few minutes, but with his injuries I can't guarantee whether he will be any use."

McGonagall asked her to try and although she looked like she wanted to say no, the med-wizard consented. Harry stepped away from Draco as Madam Pomfrey flipped him over, sat him up, and forced him to swallow a potion. For several minutes nothing seemed to happen, then Draco jerked and moaned. AS he seemed to come through Madam Pomfrey said, "Draco, your in the infirmary. The headmistress would like to ask you a few questions."

Draco stiffened, but his eyes never opened as he said in a ragged voice, "What do you need to know?"

McGonagall looked uncomfortable for a moment and asked, "Can you tell us when and where you were captured, and by whom?"

Draco frowned and said, "After the mission was done I was suppose to meet with the council… the secant I got past the apparition prevention wards Devin jumped me… I normally would have been okay but he had some sort of muggle device that sent vaults of electricity straight into my spine the same secant he cover my mouth with a rag that smelled horrible. They must have know what I was, Devin had taken magic suppressants so I could not steal his magic and use it against him."

McGonagall nodded like she had expected as much and asked, "How did you escape?"

Draco tensed and said, "The represents started to fade a day or two ago… there wasn't much to work with and I could have been trapped forever but the guards weren't as careful, they must have had direct orders not to kill me because there were several medical seals on the deeper cuts, there were minor counter magic spell on the shackles, even that would not have been enough but one guard used a Internal Burn on me while I was unconscious… there were no other captives if that's why your worried."

Draco sounded panicked and after a minute McGonagall asked, "How did you apparate into Hogwarts?"

Draco seemed a little surprised by that and tilted his head one way then the other before saying, "I didn't exactly, I locked onto Snape… I didn't consciously decide to come to Hogwarts and with the excess energy and the state I was in… am in… I won't be a threat for some time… I can't even…" Draco flinched, he clutched at his chest and seemed to be having trouble breathing.

Madam Pomfrey stepped forward and asked, "Can you drop your guards so I can perform some healing magic?"

Draco gasped and said, "I can push it down, but any dark spells…"

Madam Pomfrey nodded and said, "I understand… you can go back to sleep Draco."

Draco nodded, he was pale, but then he said, "Wait… McGonagall… a faction of death eaters must have left."

Madam Pomfrey touched Draco's arm and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Draco swallowed and for a moment his face broke, showing how much pain he was in before he said, "During the first few days their were some guards and Daphne… she was under the Imperious…"

McGonagall stepped closer and said, "Miss Greengrass? Are you certain?"

Draco nodded and said, "It's a tactic used when they don't think regular torture would work, A stranger takes a knife to you it's no big deal, but a friend who you trust…. They had her so far under she probably won't even remember her name on her own… but her and a few other faces where missing when I escaped. I didn't see even a trace of their signatures so they must have been gone for at least a day."

McGonagall asked quietly, "What do you mean by signatures?"

Draco lifted one shaking hand to rub at his eyes as he said, "Their Magical signatures, once someone uses some sort of spell on me, even one non-threatening their magical signature is engrained into my memory. I can spot a familiar magical signature from miles away when I'm on defensive, the adrenalin seams to kick the ability into overdrive. Not only did I not see several human signatures, there were several artifacts that had been there but then weren't, the 15th century Dagger with ruins that translated to 'forever hurt' on the pommel and a blade that had quite a bit of magic, but it was so old all the magic had seeped into the blade, I tried to steal some of it but only ended up with deeper cuts, anyway the knife is a coveted possession, they had three guards around it at all times and it was gone."

McGonagall fidgeted for a moment, then she asked, "Mr. Malfoy, would you be willing to undergo Legilamency?"

Draco jerked like he had just taken a bludger to the chest, he wheezed and Madam Pomfrey gave him some potion to help with his damaged lung. After Draco had calmed a bit he said politely, "I suggest you pick up one of the dozen books in the Library pertaining to Pyscho-telekinesis, their is a reason that those torturing me never tried to get in my head. It's dangerous, I can't control my actions and I'd likely destroy the caster unconsciously."

Madam Pomfrey leaned in and asked, "Really?"

Draco shrugged and said, "If you don't believe me, ask Snape, he's an expert but he's always been careful not to try and use it on me if I haven't taken a suppressant."


End file.
